just a kid
by twilightcherries
Summary: if Edward found a little kid named BELLA and how their live gets turned upside down when he takes her in . will Aro and others find out i don't know you'll have to find out . i don't own twilight idea goes yo s.m . read and review please . thank you .
1. Chapter 1

**JUST A KID**

** ( EDWARD"S POINT OF VIEW )**

**I WAS OUT HUNTING WHEN I HEARD SOMETHING FROM BEHIND ME IN THE BUSHES . I WALKED OVER SLOWLY . THAIR I SAW A LITTLE GIRL AROUND 8 YEARS OLD CRYING . I NOTICED SHE HAD CUT'S ALL OVER HER AND WAS COVERED IN DIRT . I WALKED UP TO HER. '' WHAT'S WRONG LITTLE ONE AND WHY ARE YOU ALL THE WAY OUT HEAR ALONE ? ...... SHE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING . I TRIED READING HER MIND . BUT IT WAS STRAGGLY BLANK I COULD NOT READ HER MIND ? '' W-WHO ARE YOU SHE stuttered nervously . I"M Edward Cullen and may i ask who you are and what your doing out hear ? '' I'm Bella swan and i was camping with my parents when we were ambushed by a man and a women . the sucked the killed my mommy and daddy and before my mommy died she told me to run ." i see would you mind coming with me i might be able to help you ''. ''alright''she stood up and fell down again.i chuckled and she gave me the cutest evil eye . when we got to my car i helped her in to the back seat and buckled her in . '' wear are we going ? I'm gonna take you to my house so my father can look at your injuries. '' I'm a scared of doctors .'' ha ha he won't hurt you Bella . i started to drive after about 5 min we wear at my house and Bella fell asleep i carried her in the house soon as we wear in the house i was acted by.......**

**I'm gonna stop their ha ha ha cliffy i need at least 2 revwies befor i start part 2  
**


	2. Chapter 2

previous

i carried Bella in and i was ambushed by a ....

( story start )

( Edward )

ALICE !!!! what do you think your doing can't you see I'm holing Bella . '' cores i can I'm just so exited we get to keep her . I had a vision about it and we get to keep her''!! "" hey do you mind can't you see she is sleeping I WISPED IN A HISS .I WAS ALREADY PROACTIVE OF HER . i TOOK HER UPSTAIRS TO MY ROOM I DIDEN'T KNOW WHY BUT I HAD A BED UP THAIR. I PUT HER IN THE BED AND COVRD HER UP .BANANA SNAGLE SHE MUMBLED IN HER SLEEP I CADENT HELP BUT CHUCKLE . I LEFT HER TO SLEEP AND WENT TO TALK TO MY FATHER.

( BELLA )

**I WOKE UP IN A REALLY BIG ROOM THIS MUST BE WEAR EDWARD LIVES. I WONDER WEAR HE IS . I GOT AND LEFT THE ROOM TO LOOK FOR HIM . I MADE IT TO THE LIVING ROOM HE MIGHT OUT SIDE . I WAS ABOUT TO WALK OUT THE DOOR THEN I HEARD MY NAME BEING CALLING FRANTICLY FROM UPSTAIRS I COULD TELL IT WAS EDWARD HE STARTED TO SOUND LIKE MY MOMMY . I RAN UPSTAIRS AND WALKED IN THE ROOM AND YELLED _''HEAR I AM''. EDWARD TURNED AROUND AND RAELEAF WAS ON HIS FACE __. ''Bella there you are i need to talk to you ''. ''ummmm ok Eddie teddy .'' pleas don't call me that . '' otay ''_**

**_i'm gona stop thair  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

bella pov

''ok Edward we can talk''.'' How would you like to live hear with me and my family ''. ''yes but what happened yo my mommy and daddy ''. '' we think their dead Bella I'm sorry ''. i could fell the tears comeing out of my eyes i wanted to cry but i didn't want to cry in front of Edward .

( Edward pov )

i knew she was about to cry i pulled her into a hug. "it will be alright shh-shh it's ok Bella ''. "i. want. my .daddy. her crying got worse .i started to hum a song that i made for the 3'd time she started to calm down . ''Edward I'm relay ta see me like this ''. ''It's alright i just your calm now ''. Edward can we meat your family yet i wasn't to know the people I'm living with. '' ok shorty"". ""HEY I"M NOT THAT SHORT NOT EVERY ONE CAN BE A GIANT''! ""your just jealous "'. i relay hated to see her sad so i couldn't help it . " OK let's go and meet the family''. this is gonna be great i thought. we walked down stairs to see

alice and jasper making out . i covered Bella's eyes . " hey Edward why you do that i can't see . i uncovered her eyes when

jasper and Alice finished . well Bella this is jasper and Alice they are marred and Alice is my sister . "i'm soo very

glad to meet you Bella Alice screeched . "nice to meet you Bella said jasper normally". like way jasper and

Alice aid Bella . 'ok Bella you wanna meet emmitt and rose. 'i sure am yelped Bella excitedly. '' let's go ". we went to the car house were we found them. emmitt , rose this is Bell . hi Bella I'm emmitt nice to meet ya . 'hi said a shy Bella . hello there I'm rose good to meet you. like ways said Bella shyly again .next we went o Carsle's office i knocked on the door. " come in" said a voice. oh hello you must be Bella I'm carslie and this is my wire Esma " good to meet you Bella dear said Esma .Esma left the room . now Bella i under stand you have some cuts from when Edward found you do you mind if i look at the i just want to see if any are infected.

( Bella povB

i backed away i was still scared of doctors . " come on Bella it won't hurt pleas it's for the best " cheered Edward. i backed away more. " Bella pleas let check your bruises . i shook my head no. ' 'ok Bella if you don't listen to carslie i will hold you down so he can check for infections". i didn't want that to happen SO I FINALY SAID "YES ". CARSLIE SAID THAIR WERE NO INFECTIONS WHEN WE GOT BAK TO THE ROOM THAIR WERE CLOYH ON THE BED .

I'M GONA STOP THAIR I'M TIRED I'LL TRY TO RITE MORE TOMAROW


	4. Chapter 4 cloths

Bella pov

when we got to the room there were cloth setting on the bed . THE looked like they were for me

( Edward pov )

ON top of the cloth thair was a note it said

_edward,_

_thes cloths are for bella . let face it she can't run_

_ arond those rags you found her in . don't wory i_

_ diden't spend a lot of money on them. thank me latter _

_and rember to go hunnting and if you do i wil watch Bella._

_from_

_alice_

_**she must have been a hurry to leave a note **_**or she would be playing dress up with Bella right know. '' well bella looks like you have knew cloths ". '' joy said bella ". " well why don't you try on one of your night cloth's in the bathroom. " otay". **

** ( bella pov )**

**i picked out a tank top and pants that were green and had a bull dog on it that said army brat on it . i walked in to the bathroom and put them on and walked out . you look nice . thanks . are you hungry Bella ?'just a little" just then my stomach growled . '' I'll take that as a yes.**

i'm gonna stop their if you have any ideas or tips for me I'm all ears see ya later


	5. Chapter 5

first i wan't to thank the people how gave me review and thanks for the advice

honeyluvee

babyface123

indigosky5

thanks so much for your help = )

( Bella"s pov )

Edward walked me in to the cooking room . '' what do kids eat away ''. well my mommy said kids need a healthy helpings of milk groups , vegetable , grain , and meat and some times sweets i could tell he never took care of a kid before. he came back with chicken nuggets shaped like dinosaur"s and green beans . ( don't ask me why they have human food in a house of vamps ) i started to eat the food it wasn't half bad .

( Edward pov )

After she was done she started trying to put her plate in the sink but after a few mints of unaccomplished trying i did it for her . '' i could have done it buy my self ". she said grumpily. " some one is a bit grumpy are you tired " ? "NO" . I looked at the clock it read 11:00 am. Well it's time for bed now it's late . " no " . "yes" . " No no no no no no". gosh kid's are scary when their tired. I picked her up and started to walk up stairs . she started to kick and scream . i was happy that every one was out hunting or they'd get really pissed right know. I sat her down on the bed. I turned around to turn on the lamp .

( Bella pov )

Now was my chance i took a run for it . i ran down the hall but he caught me real fast and took me back to the room . and put me under the covers and turned of the lights and kept the lamp on . "I"M not gonna sleep ". "yes you are". " no I'm not " . " i think you are ". " i think I'm not . "Bella I'm not gonna argue with you right know . said Edward in a stern voice. He started to hum the same tune he was earlier . i yawned . I was kinda tired before i knew it i was out like a light. Told you Edward wisped


	6. Chapter 6 bad dream

Bella pov

in dream world

_**i was camping with my mommy and daddy . IT was the perfect day or at least it was a perfect as it gets in forks . we've just arrived at the camp ground and my dad just sat up the tent and my mommy was making use lunch . and she asked me to get the lunch meat out of the cooler witch was in the trunk of the car .i made it to the car witch was hidden bye trees . I heard my mommy scream out in pain. i ran to see what was wrong as fast as my legs would carry me. when i got their my daddy laid dead on the floor his shirt stained with blood . and a lady was on top of my mommy biting her neck . my mother screamed in pain . when they left i ran over to my mommy . her last words to me were . " run Bella run far away from hear don't look back i love you". she closed her eyes." i love you to mom".. i ran and ran for what seemed like hours i ever looked back i didn't want to i made it to a place that was all forest and mountain.i sat down on a rock . and cried and cried i new now that i was alone in the world completely . i had no ant's no uncles and no grandma or grandpa . all i could do know was be homeless and freeze to death soon enough . i heard noises coming from the bushes. i feared it was the people that killed my mom and dad but it was a man around 17 . he asked me who i was i told him then a evil smirk twisted on his eyes and his eyes turned black and he tackled me to the ground . everying thing went black.**_

_**( Bella pov ) **_

**not asleep any more**

**i woke up and sat up and realised i just had the most scarry dream i ever had. " Bella are you ok " ?**

**asked a worried Edward . " I just had a bad dream ". " do you want to talk about it "? " No to scary. " Ok you should go back to sleep". "Otay " . i was to tired to argue right know **

**end of chapter 6 rate and review i need at least 2 comments before i start ch 7  
**


	7. Chapter 7

( Edward POV )

Bella was still sleeping i decided to give her some space i didn't want her to think i was some creepy person how was gonna be bye her side every wakening moment of her life . i about how I'm gonna take care of her i also needed to think about how I'm gonna tell her what i am and what my family is . this is gonna be hard will she she run away screaming at the top of her lungs wile she be .ok. with it ? do i just walk up to her and say hey i'm a vampire and so's my famly and if the valtori find out about you they might kill you or make your life hell and their might be a slight chance that they might let you live ? what am i going to do when i was at school. do i send her to a elementary school what grade was she in ? I never knew taking care f a kid was this hard after all she was just a kid how bad could this be ? who am i kidding this is hard what will i do i cant do this on my own . I need help Alice or rose will help me i knew Esma would be filled with joy to help so i should go ask my favorite sister to help me. just as i was about to knock on the door to Alice and jaspers room but Alice ancerd befor i could do so and had a big smile on her face of course i will she said with pure joy in her voice. I'll take her shopping and play with her hair and spoil her every day . before i could say anything she slammed the door in my face. that was weird . i guess I'll go ask rose know . i know she always wanted a child so my guess was she would say yes . hey rose when i leave tomarow will you go and take Bella with Alice to go shopping and enroll her in a school and make sure you feed her. " sure I'd love to help you Edward . thanks allot rose . " no problem brother " . don't let her out of you sight either i don't trust many people around hear . you wouldn't either if your heard their thoughts . " I proms you she 'll be fine Edward trust me I'll make sure Alice doesn't buy her anything inappropriate for a 8 year old. thanks and she needs food to here's some money it should be enough even for Alice's taste in cloths . ha ha ha ha we both laughed at my bad joke . i watched some tv the rest of the late night .

thanks for reading reamer to review my story


	8. Chapter 8

p.s. **_i just really want reviews so that is what i want for Christmas and if at least get 1 review I'll make my next 2 stories longer and that will be your Christmas presents from me  
_**

**_Bella pow_**

**i woke up alone again . i stretched my arms tiredly .i wonder what every one's up 2 today . i got out of bed and made it . i was walking down the hall when i bumped in to some one and it landed me on the floor i looked up to see Carlisle . he lent me a helping hand and pulled me up. " good morning Bella ". morning ****Carlisle " . i then left to find ed . Edward ! Edward ! Edward ! Edward Edward Edward. Eddi Eddi Eddi Eddi Eddi Eddi . wear are you ? i was yelling all throw the house .**

**_Edward pov_**

**i heard Bella calling my name like a million times and then start saying Eddi. i meet her at the stairs . well hello there Bella good morning . " good morning" . hey bella i need to talk to you nothing serious though . your eight right ? yes . then you should be in 2end grade right . yep. how do you fell about starting school . " that will be so cool i can meet people my age " so your cool with you being enrolled in forks elementary school . i sure am i love school ! but i also need to tell you i have to go out of town to day and won't be back till tomarow morning . and Alice and Rose are gonna spend the day with you and have a g.n.o ( girls night out ) ( Edward is not speaking text i just rote it like that ). yay! bella started to bounce up and down and running all over the place . bella . bella .bella .please calm down . ooooooookkkkkkkaaaaaaayyy Edward . can i have orange for breakfast PLEASE . ok i don't see why not . yes ! Your a little hyper this morning " . sorry about that mom always said when I'm hungry i have mood swings . i gave her the orange after slicing it and pealing it ( it vice versa order )**

**bella pov **

**After i was done Edward took my plate and washed it . jasper , emmitt and ****Carlisle came down stairs**

**you ready to go bro emmitt asked . yeah just let me say good by to Bella. " bee good and I'll see you tomarow ok . ok bye bye Edward . bye bella . after he left Alice told me i should probably take a shower since it's been day since my last shower . she gave me some soap and shampoo and conditioner . after a long shower i blow dried my hair witch now smelled like strawberries .and put on a shirt that had airpostal ( a expensive store that sell cloths ) . and a pair of denim blue gens. and a raspberry red jacket and went down stairs to see rose and Alice waiting. let's go said Alice cheerfully i sat in the back of her yellow porch ( you know what i mean ) and we drove to the school .**

**_I'm gonna stop there =_ )  
**


	9. Chapter 9

ALICE'S POV

We pulled in front of the school . i got out of the car with rose . i helped bella out of the car and we walked to the front of the office elementary school . A lady was siting at desk working on paper work on a computer . " Excuse me miss we would like to enroll are sister in your school i said with a polite smile. " Of course i just need you to fell out these forms I'm be right back with them . her face looked surprised . i could hear her talking with my vampire hearing **. the Cullen's adopted another kid . " i wonder if she will be as weird as them. DR . Cullen is a good man though. well i better get these forms to them see you on break patty . ok bye Sella . **sorry it took so long** . we filled out the forms and every thing . well ms. Bella Cullen . you can start tomarow morning in MS .knapman's 3 third grade room in the west hall and hear is a list of supplies . have a nice day**

** bella pov**

**we just got done enrolling me in school . it felt like it took for ever i was so board. i had a felling like that office lady diden't like me or she thought i was creepy. we rived at the school supplies store and rose helped me out of the car i held Alice and rose's hands when we crossed the street . when we got in the store i gasped i never been in a store so big it had everything from books to crayons . THIS PLACE IS HUGE i said . Both Alice and rose giggled . we got to the note book isle and i got a notebook the reminded me of Edward it had a bunch of music notes on it . it came in a pack of 500 pages . then while me and Alice were looking a winter coats . i got lost i couldn't find Alice i had a hard time with not getting lost . I looked around for Alice . Then a man how was wearing a vest that hod the store name on it walked up to me a bent down my eye level . Are you lost little girl ? i nodded my head yes . well if you come with me I'm sure the person you came hear with will find you . " Otay . i walked with him to the intercom . what's your name ? " Bella Cullen sir . he pushed the inter com button and said will the person that a miss Bella swan came hear with please come to the front office and get her thank you.**

**rose pov**

**Alice and i were looking every wear for Bella then we heard the man on the enter com . we rushed to the front but only as fast as a human speed when we got their she was siting on a bench with a worker and was crying her little eyes out . " Bella there you are we were so worried about you ". She looked up and smiled "rose Alice i miss you " . " well it's time to go now you need to eat lunch . How dose Macdonald's sound ? good she said happily . she took me and Alice's hand and we walked to the car . and drove to ****Macdonald's and went through the drive through and bella orded a happy meal with a cheese burger with fries and apple dippers . we let her eat in the car and when got home it was late and bella was asleep on the couch and she looked so cute i didn't want to disturb her so we left her to sleep on the couch **

**please comment = )   
**


	10. Chapter 10

spacial thanks to

A is for Angel

reader13lovesbooks

HairSpunofGold

thanks for your support

* * *

Edward pov

I was stuffed after eating 2 mountain lions , and a bear a bear . i opened the door and bella was asleep on the couch asleep .

hey Edward wisped rose

hi how did it go ? i qustend

good she will start school tomarow so make sure you wake her up on time so you can bring her to school .

sure thing . after rose left i picked bella up and took her to my room where she'll be more comfortable . then left the room to go to the basement that was my music room . i got out music sheet's and stareted to make a song for bella based on the melody o the one from a few days ago

.com/watch?v=xbUpr-gBXDY&feature=related

( sorry if link doesn't work if i dose not go to you tube and type Bella's lullaby from Kagome303 )

their that should do it i said to my self . i replayed and knew it by heart

* * *

sorry it's short I'm getting writers block so commit an if you have any requests for things in y story just commit it on the comment board bye bye lovely people


	11. Chapter 11

bella pov

i lived with the Cullen's for a month now . i had my own room to it is next to Edward's . i all ready think of Esme as a mom . carslie as a dad . Alice and rose as the big sisters i wanted . jasper and Emmit as brothers . and Edward was my best friend i the world . he was there to catch me when i fell down the stairs last week . always helps me with homework . but lately i began to notice the hardly ever eat or sleep . they have ice cold skin and amber eyes . it's strange now that i think about it Edward was on the other side of the room when i fell down the stairs . people in town look at us when we go shopping . it's kinda or scary i never liked being stared at it makes me fell exposed . I'm excited today my class is going on a field trip to the first beach the olny sad part is none of my family ( Cullens) can go .

ON THE BUS GOING TO LA PUSH

'' Bella this is going to be the best day ever !" Jessica babbled on and on about how cool the beach is

" have you been to the beach before bella ? " jess asked

" No " . i felt embarrassed about that fact.

" you haven't been to a beach ". she looked amazed at the fact i never been to a beach before .

" you'll love the beach " mike said from across the seat . mike and jess were my first friends at school .

" All RIGHT CLASS TIME TO GO O THE BEACH STAY WITH YOUR BUDDY AND IN THE SWIMMING ZONE ! " MS. knapman yelled

Every one ran out of the buss and on to the beach splashing in water .i was to nervous to go in the water

" come on bella ! '' mike yelled

" i'll be there in a scened " mike ran to the water with jess . they would make a cute couple .

" hi " said a voice from behind me i turned around to see Jacob my dad's friend's son he would go to our house some times in the summer.

" jacob what are you doing here " ! i was happy to see my friend since i was in dippers .

" Bella i live here " he said while rolling his eyes .

" i forgot about that "

"same old bella but qusten is what are you doing here " ?

" my class is on a field trip "

" cool this is so cool let's go swimming " !

" ok " i know how th swim but i never swam in beach water before .

i jumped in the water with Jake it was cold water.

" cold cold freezing cold water '' !

" ha ha ha " Jacob broke in to a laughing fit .

" it's not funny Jacob " i was embarrassed now my cheeks were red .

" don't be that way bella I'm sorry let's go walk on the beach ."

" it's alright i forgive you . "

we walked on the beach for a while talking about small talk .

'' do you know about the Cullen's ? "

" MY dad said that they are called the cold ones . my asters were a tribe that lived with and were wolfs the were out hunting deer one day and came across the cullens they made a treaty with us the stay on tar side and out of la push and drink animal blood .

'' you mean the cold ones are vampires that explains a lot of all the stuff .

" why did you want to know Bella "

" I - . i was cut off but the teachers whistle that meant it was time to go .

" I have to go Jacob bye ''

the bus was on the way back to school the day was almost over i was tired i fell asleep on the buss

* * *

that is all for now i sorry the upgrade took so long . i'll write more later


	12. Chapter 12

bella pov

" Bella dear you need to wake up your mother waiting for you outside " . I was woken up by my teacher who walked me off the bus into esme's car.

" How was your trip honey " .

" Good "

" Esme ware's Edward "

" he's at some school thing helping with younger children .

esme pov

I lied quickly to her i coulden't help be fell like she was catching on to our secret .

" He'll be back in a few hours so don't worry "

" I won't as long as i have you Esme. Hey esme It was wondering if I could call you mom now if you don't mind".

" Of course you can would love that ". IT lit a candle in my dead heart knowing that Bella thought of me as that . mom.

We soon arrived at the house and bella ran in the door upstairs to her room . Children are so random sometimes.

EDWARD POV WHILE BELLA'S GONE ( GETTING TO THE PLOT )

I smelled a sent that did not belong to any of my family of friends it smelled like Volturi what would want in forks ?

" hello Edward how are you ". Asked a childish voice belonging to Jane ( i don't like jane should i kill her soon )

" Hello Jane what brings you here "

" a message from Aro he wants you to go to Italy and bring the human child .oh and don't worry we won't kill her ".

" good bye edward see you soon " she faked a smile while handing me 5 plane tickets . i'll take Emmit , jasper, Alice. jane left out the door with a evil smirk on her face . how did see ever get to bee so mean .

I'd better book a flight to ******Italy** and hunting i must leave before bella comes home . if aro dose anything i kill him my self .

* * *

r i know i have bad grammar and spelling i can't help it


End file.
